Thunder Storm
by kevin the bird
Summary: It was a Saturday afternoon and Red and Kitty where both in the kitchen, Kitty making dinner and Red reading the rest of that day's paper. Hyde, Donna and Eric were all playing downstairs when the thunder first started.


Thunder storms in Wisconsin could be scary, especially for small kids. The thunder never failed to scare them and that day's thunder storm was no different.

It was a Saturday afternoon and Red and Kitty where both in the kitchen, Kitty making dinner and Red reading the rest of that day's paper. Hyde, Donna and Eric were all playing downstairs when the thunder first started. Eric was frightened, but Donna and Hyde had convinced him to continue playing. When the thunder continually got worse, that's when all three of them dashed upstairs. It seemed to them that the thunder was shaking the entire house.

Eric was the first one into the kitchen. He wasn't a fast runner unless he was scared and he was scared alright.

"Mommy," he said when he spotted his mother. He ran over to her and hugged her legs. Kitty stopped what she was doing and looked down at her little boy. She then squatted down in front of Eric and he flew into her embrace.

"Is the thunder scaring you, sweetie?" She asked as she stood up with her five-year-old boy in her arms and set him on her hip. The other two five-year-olds made their way over to the maternal figure as well, but didn't say anything. They where just as scared as Eric, they just didn't want to make a huge scene. Kitty looked to where Donna and Hyde had been and noticed they had made their way right next to her. She gave them a knowing smile. "You guys too?" She asked in her maternal voice. They nodded their heads in agreement. Red looked up from his newspaper and made eye contact with Kitty. He knew exactly what she was thinking when he looked at her. He let out a heavy sigh and folded the newspaper up before placing it on the kitchen table. Kitty smiled at him as he stood up and picked up one of the kids, who happened to be Donna.

Even though Red scared her, Donna was glad to be in his strong, protective arms. She knew he would be able to protect her. He wasn't scared of anything.

Just as Red set Donna on his hip like Kitty had done to Eric, thunder loudly rumbled outside. Hyde jumped up from where he was standing and immediately grabbed Kitty's hand, taking a step closer to her. He frowned when he realized how high he had jumped. He didn't like showing his emotions.

"It's okay, sweetie," Kitty said as she squeezed Hyde's hand in a motherly fashion. He smiled up at her appreciatively. His mother would never treat him like this, even during a thunder storm. He was jealous of Eric for having such loving parents.

Kitty noticed a change in Hyde's facial expression and bent down before picking him up. He wrapped his small arms around her neck and nuzzled her shoulder. He was so scared that he didn't even care if he was showing his emotions.

"It's okay, honey. It'll be over before you know it," Kitty said reassuringly as she planted a kiss on Hyde's forehead. She planted another one on Eric's forehead before looking at her husband, who had both of his protective arms wrapped around Donna. Donna was cuddled as much as she could into Red's broad chest. Her fear of him was slowly going away because of how safe she felt in his arms.

"Let's go to the living room," Kitty said as she looked at all three of the kids. "Does that sounds good?" she asked. They all nodded their heads in agreement. "Will you turn off the oven, honey?" she asked Red as she smiled at him. Seeing Red with a kid other than his own, protecting her from the thunder storm made Kitty love him even more, if that was possible. He did as he was asked and followed Kitty into the living room. Both parents sat down on the couch and moved each kid so they where all safely sitting on their lap or, in Hyde's case, cuddled in between both of them. Mirroring his earlier actions, Hyde let his small hand wander into Kitty's hand. Keeping his hand in hers, she laced her arm around his shoulders and pulled him softly into her body. He happily cuddled into her and rested his head in the crook of her shoulder. When another bout of thunder rumbled the house, all three kids tensed up.

Red tightened his grip around Donna and said, "It's okay, sweetheart." Kitty's heart melted as she soothingly whispered happy thoughts to the two boys nestled into her body.

Eric started to fall asleep in his mother's warm embrace and Kitty noticed Hyde's breathing had slowed down, signifying that he was also starting to fall asleep.

Kitty leaned over and rubbed Donna's back with the arm that she had placed over Eric's back. She had also fallen asleep.

"It looks like this storm took a lot out of them," she said softly to her husband. "You where so sweet to Donna," she added as she kissed Red's cheek. He smirked at that comment.

"She was scared, what can I say?" Red said. Kitty laughed softly and kissed Red again, this time on the lips.

"I love you," she said as she scooted Hyde closer to her husband, who was still safely nestled into her body and comfortably rested her head on his shoulder.

"I love you too," he responded and the small family stayed there as the kids slept through the rest of the thunder storm.


End file.
